Last Life
by Sour Schuyler
Summary: Don't you realize that Sonic only has one life? His last one.


It had been a careless mistake. He was almost there, and the whole thing kind of went to his head. Believing that nothing could stop him, he had let his guard down, and had been taken down by something foolish...  
  
A rail. There were so many of them, long and confusing and twisting, intertwining high above the Earth. Sonic was grinding down a red and yellow rail, thousands of miles above any solid ground. A big, dopey grin was plastered on his face. Nothing could stop him now; he was so high up. No robot could stand against him...  
  
Sonic leapt to the next rail, and then he next, cheering himself with a "Wa- hoo!!" Then he jumped to another one, passing a glaring green light. Because of the glare, he couldn't see very well, being temporarily blinded, and this time, he veered a little bit too much to the right...  
  
Sonic's eyes widened as he realized he had missed it. He had missed the rail, and he was falling. He looked around desperately for anything to grab onto, anything, and he found a set of rails far beneath him. Aiming for them, he tried to get in position to land on them. Seconds past by, maybe minutes, but Sonic hardly noticed. His whole focus was on landing on that rail...  
  
Too bad he didn't make it.  
  
Sonic looked up with a morose look of fear, reaching for the rail with one gloved hand. His glove snagged on the rail, coming off before he even knew it had been caught.  
  
Sonic looked down, a single tear dampening his cerulean fur, changing it into navy blue. This was... the end. He was... dead. This was it... the last life.  
  
A thousand regrets clichédly ran through our hero's head, as they usual do when you see the light at the end of the tunnel. They ranged from not being able to save the earth, to wishing he could apologize to Shadow, to never kissing Amy and telling her he liked her, or setting the world's fastest chilidog eating record. More tears joined the first, creating crystalline rivulets that flowed off his cheeks into the endless abyss of space. Sonic shivered. It was cold, so startlingly cold, and he was falling so slowly. Unlike most, he didn't want it to be over with quickly. He would rather die slowly and painfully, solely because it oxymoronically elongated his inevitably shortened life. Kind of an oxymoron, really. So Sonic was content to float here, gently spiraling downwards into all infinite...  
  
As all people do when they are faced with confronting the Grim Reaper, Sonic heavily admonished himself. He told himself that he had never done anything great in his life... even though it wasn't even remotely true. But... he didn't want to die... there was so much more to do...  
  
Sonic entered Earth's atmosphere suddenly, and his whole body burst brilliantly into orange and white flames. The blue hedgehog's face contorted in pain, and he mouthed a cry of agony, but all the while he remained bravely silent. Suddenly moving much faster, Sonic spread out his arms and legs. From down below, one might have taken him to be a shooting star, but up here, up in space, beautiful, never ending space, Sonic the Hedgehog looked like a dazzling avenging angel.  
  
With flames licking at him from every part of his body, Sonic fell towards the ocean, with quiet peace slowly creeping over his mind. He didn't like it, but fate... was inevitable. It always had been. It always would be, forever and ever until God stopped time. So now Sonic the Hedgehog, who had always been restless and rowdy, quietly slept as he fell grandiosely towards the resplendent splatter of blue on the surreal sphere that was the Earth. His home... and his heart. And his heart stopped beating...  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog fell, like a comet and like a leaf at the same time, in a descensive spiral towards the planet Earth, his home forever. This was his last life. It was Game Over. He was out of lives. Salvation was impossible. Therefore, this was indefinitely  
  
The End  
  
So how did you like it? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
